


Switching Things Up

by shipgallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Spanking, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipgallavich/pseuds/shipgallavich
Summary: This started out as me writing little fanfics for my dearest friend. She said that I shouldupload them because she enjoyed them so much, and she wanted other people to enjoy them too - so here we are!I haven’t wrote fanfics in years, but I started again recently and I found it to be very therapeutic.Feedback/comments would be lovely.I hope you enjoy,Love,ship.gallavich(IG).
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Switching Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as me writing little fanfics for my dearest friend. She said that I should  
> upload them because she enjoyed them so much, and she wanted other people to enjoy them too - so here we are! 
> 
> I haven’t wrote fanfics in years, but I started again recently and I found it to be very therapeutic.
> 
> Feedback/comments would be lovely.
> 
> I hope you enjoy,
> 
> Love,  
> ship.gallavich  
> (IG).

“I did a porno”, Ian said slowly as he gazed his eyes away from Mickey, not ready to see that look in his boyfriends eyes after he said such a thing. It seemed like an eternity for Mickey to answer. Ian watched Mickey gently set his beer down on the glass table and straighten his body while he sat on the couch.

“You did what?” Mickey finally spoke and let his mouth hang open. He was flabbergasted. He waited around all night like some bitch, worried about his boyfriend just to find out the reason he was out all night was because Ian did a fucking pornographic movie.

“Hey, you said we needed the money. I figured I was helping us out.” Ian said as he sipped on his beer.

“So, some random bitch told you that he would pay you to do a porno and you thought that would be a good fucking idea?” Mickey snapped at his boyfriend who stood in front of him, completely emotionless as he continued sipping his beer.

“Don’t worry about it. The guy said he was clean. I made sure before anything happened.”

“Before anything hap— he didn’t use a rubber?! Are you out of your fucking mind, Gallagher?!” Mickey could feel his blood beginning to boil as his skin started getting hot to the touch.

“Relax, Mick. We needed the money. Everything is okay.” Ian said as he set his beer on the kitchen counter and made his way to Mickey.

Mickey quickly got up from the couch and started walking backwards trying to get out of reach of Ian. “Don’t fucking touch me, Ian. You’re out of your fucking mind.”

Ian’s eyes fell and he watched Mickey quickly step away further and further away from him. “What’s wrong with you. I thought you would be happy that I got us money, Mi-“

“You need to get out of my house. You need to fucking pack your shit and you need to leave. How the fuck can I be happy when my boyf-“ Mickey took a deep breath and chuckled under his breath in disbelief and shock. “You need to get out, Ian. I’ll just pack your shit and drop it off another time.”

Ian stepped closer to Mickey and nearly attempted to touch mickey’s hand. “Mick...”

“Don’t fucking touch me!”

Ian could feel the anger and the heat radiating off of Mickey’s skin without even touching him. Ian decided to give his boyfriend one last look before he started making his way towards the front door.

Mickey decided to not look in the direction that Ian was headed and he heard the heavy door open and shut. Mickey deeply sighed, closed his eyes and covered his face with his hand. Within seconds, Mickey felt a large force push him forcefully into the wall, catching him off guard. He threw his arms up in defense and opened his eyes. “What the fuck, Gallagher!?”, he hissed.

Ian pushed Mickey harder into the wall and held his arms back. Mickey tried to squirm free from Ian’s tight grip, which wasn’t budging.

“You are the only one who can fuck me like no one else can. You are the only one who can make me cum, he didn’t do shit.” Ian said softly into Mickey’s ear.

It sent chills down Mickey’s spine when Ian said that. The way he could feel Ian’s breath on the tip of his ear sent shivers throughout his whole body. “You can fuck me like no other”, Ian said as he gently nipped at Mickey’s neck and at his throat, leaving little red and blue marks. Mickey’s cock started to grow hard through his jeans, which was now starting to ache.

Ian tightened his grip of Mickey’s arms which made Mickey whimper silently under his breath. “What was that?”, Ian said while looking into Mickey’s eyes. Mickey swallowed hard, “I said, fuck me.” 

“I thought you were mad at m-“ Ian said until Mickey kissed him hard and roughly. When they decided to come up from air, Mickey looked into Ian’s emerald green eyes, “I said, fuck me.”

It didn’t take Ian long until he picked up Mickey and carried him to the bedroom. Ian tossed Mickey on the bed and started to crawl over him and running his hands up his shirt, letting his fingers carefully linger over his nipples and back down to his belly-button. He began slowly unbuttoning Mickey’s pants without hesitation and took them off, including his boxers which freed his aching erection.

Ian began slowly sliding his hand up and down Mickey’s member while looking up at Mickey who seemed to not be satisfied. “Is that all you got, Fire-crotch? Is that all you’re going to do or are you going to suck me off?” 

Ian began sliding his hand slower up and down Mickey’s erection and let his thumb come up and swipe over the tip frequently. “You fucking tease”, Mickey croaked.

Ian wiped away mickey’s pre-cum with his thumb and began sucking on the tip gently before shoving Mickey’s cock in his throat, unexpectedly.

“Fuck..” Mickey moaned while he twisted his hands in the sheets and let his head fall back in the pillows. Ian started sucking him hard and fast, not gagging once while doing so. He grabbed onto Mickey’s hips and pulled him closer, in response - Mickey tangled one of his hands in Ian’s hair and pulled roughly; just like what Ian liked.

Mickey pushed his hips up rapidly so that Ian could deep-throat him more. This felt so euphoric to him. Ian’s wet mouth around his cock was something he could never get used to. The feeling of Ian’s teeth gently scraping against Mickey’s shaft sent him over the edge. “Fuck Ian...”, he panted. “Get up here and kiss me, Gallagher.” 

Ian wasted no time and went up to kiss his boyfriend who was still panting slightly. Mickey started to kiss back, until he smelled something unfamiliar. Another scent that wasn’t Ian’s. It was the cologne of another guy - more than likely the guy that Ian did a porno with. Mickey could feel his blood beginning to boil again as he continued smelling that old-man shit. He cut the kiss off and threw Ian off him who landed on the other side of Mickey. Mickey crawled on top of Ian and pinned his arms down roughly while looking in his eyes. 

“Damn Mick, I fucking love when you’re feisty,” Ian smirked up at Mickey which made Mickey pin his arms down harder. “I smell him, Ian.” “Smell who, M-“ “You know what I mean, Gallagher! That fucking queen you fucked in that porno film”, Ian was surprised at how angry Mickey was getting, but it surprised him even more when he felt his cock getting harder every time Mickey pinned him down and yelled at him.

“What you going to do about it, tough guy?” Ian said as he smirked up at Mickey. “Are you going to punish me for being a bad boy?” 

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do.” Mickey quickly tore his shirt off along with Ian’s and began kissing Ian’s neck roughly and nipping him hard which made a few moans escape from Ian’s lips. Mickey began making his way to Ian’s pants as he planted little kisses along his abdomen. When Mickey reached Ian’s waist, he unbuckled Ian’s belt as well as his pants. He saw how hard Ian’s erection was and he smirked. “Someone’s a little excited, huh?” Mickey said as he gently rubbed Ian’s erection through the fabric of his boxers as he sucked and nipped at his hipbone, leaving a few bruised marks.

“Mmm.. fuck”, Ian moaned as he let his head fall back and let his hand tangle in Mickey’s hair. Mickey began taking Ian’s jeans off as well as his boxers to free his achy member. Mickey grinned evilly up at Ian. Just seeing the sexual frustration in Ian’s eyes made Mickey want him so bad. Mickey took his shirt off and got up from the bed and began walking to the dresser where the lubrication was.

With his back turned, Mickey could hear Ian shifting in the bed. “Don’t fucking touch yourself, Gallagher.” “But Mi-“ “DON’T Gallagher.” The shifting in the bed stopped and Mickey grabbed the lubrication bottled and gently squeezed some over his fingers and rubbed them together. 

Mickey walked back to the bed and noticed that Ian took his shirt off and he laid in the bed completely nude. This was Mickey’s favorite thing to lay his eyes upon - Ian Gallagher, naked in his bed. He observed Ian’s body, his erection harder than ever, his long legs sprawled out at the end of the bed, his hands knotted in the bed-sheets - it was everything Mickey dreamed of.

Mickey sat himself at the end of the bed, in front of Ian’s aching erection. “We’re going to try something new tonight, Gallagher.” That sent chills up Ian’s spine. What could it possibly be? Something different? Ian was usually the one to fuck Mickey, Mickey loved being the bottom. Was Mickey actually going to fuck Ian for once? “Turn over and get on your stomach.” Ian couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Ian Gallagher was finally going to get fucked by Mickey Milkovich. 

Ian flipped himself over on his stomach so quick that Mickey had to stop himself from laughing. Ian was so eager to get fucked by him and honestly, it was a major turn on for him. Mickey pushed Ian’s legs apart with his free-hand and bit his lip at what he saw. Ian started slowly grinding his aching erection on the bed-sheet which resulting in getting his ass smacked. “What did I fucking say? Don’t fucking touch yourself. Don’t EVEN try fucking yourself, Gallagher.” Ian stopped instantly. “Mick, it’s just starting to fucking hurt! I need something.” “Don’t worry, Ian. We’ll get a dick inside you soon.”

Mickey gently inserted a finger in Ian’s entrance and slowly started finger-fucking him. He watched as Ian nuzzled his head into the pillows and let out a quiet moan. Mickey inserted another finger and slowly started to massage Ian’s peritoneum. Mickey also began placing small kisses on Ian’s buttocks and leaving small red marks on his ass.

“For fuck sake, Mick. Just fuck me already.” Ian croaked. “Please. I want you so fucking bad, Mick.”

Mickey didn’t want Ian to wait anymore, so he stopped finger-fucking him and started to rub his own cock with the excess lube that was still left on his hand. 

“Fuck me, Mick...” In response, Mickey positioned himself in front of Ian’s entrance and slowly started entering him. Ian buried his head in the pillow and gripped the sheets which made his knuckles turn white. “It gets better, trust me”, Mickey said as he inched deeper and deeper into Ian. 

Ian squeezed his eyes shut as Mickey continues to enter him slowly. Why did Mickey like being a bottom? It hurts like a bitch. Finally, Ian started to understand why Mickey liked being a bottom so much. When Mickey’s thick cock was nearly all the way in him, Mickey started to thrust his hips back and forth, which helped to ease the pain. Soon, the pain Ian was feeling turned into something greater - pleasure. Mickey’s hips were rolling off of Ian’s like waves crashing on the shoreline. It was something euphoric. Ian buried his head deeper into the pillow as the headboard started banging against the wall with every thrust Mickey made. The bed also started creaking with every thrust. He really hoped Mandy wasn’t in the room next door.

Mickey watched Ian as his ginger-hair blended so perfectly together in the white pillow cases. The sound of the headboard, the creaking of the bed and the sound of Ian’s moans could nearly get him off right then, but he knew he wasn’t finished punishing Ian.

Every thrust began getting deeper and deeper. Soon, he began hitting Ian’s prostate and every time he did, Ian’s moans would get a little louder each time which nearly set Mickey overboard. The way Mickey’s name rolled off Ian’s lips was something special. 

“Fuck Mick... Fuck yeah.” Ian moaned into the pillow. Mickey’s hand came down and smacked Ian’s ass hard. “Yeah, you like that? You like my thick cock, Bitch?” Mickey moaned through each breath he took. The way their bodies collided together created a friction that no one could even compare.

Mickey gripped Ian’s hair and pulled him up so that his back was against Mickey’s chest. “Goddamn, Gallagher”, Mickey purred into Ian’s ear. He reached around Ian and found his aching erection and began stroking Ian fast. “You like that?”, Mickey questioned. There was no doubt in the world that if Ian liked it or not, his moaning and his shaking explained it all. 

Mickey hit Ian’s prostate one last time and it sent Ian over the edge. He came all over Mickey’s hand and on the bedsheets. Mickey came soon after and they both collapsed on the bed together.

Mickey laid next to Ian, panting hard. Ian wasn’t in any better condition, Ian was panting harder and trying to catch his breath. Something magical just happened and it’s the fact he got fucked by Mickey. He has dreamed about being fucked by Mickey, but he never thought it would actually happen.

“Now I have to wash my fucking sheets, fire crotch.” Mickey said while looking over at Ian. “Also, next time you want to do a fucking porno movie - ask me first.”


End file.
